


unrequited & alone

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, it's brief but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: —what are you going to do.





	unrequited & alone

**Author's Note:**

> reupload.

“Jack…” You want to plead, want to beg, because it’s downright _insane_ , you don’t — you _can’t —_ understand why he’s going after the joker that fucking stabbed you. He praises Hazel and asks you to report to her, but you can’t listen because you’ve _got_ to keep it cool, this can’t be happening, Jesus _Christ_ , what are you going to do.

“Dude!” you snap, more at yourself than at Jack. “I’m not going to recite your entire love poem. Just…”

He turns to stare at you, and your breath hitches. You can’t speak. This is it, he’s really going. You’re never gonna see him again.

You know it’s a selfish, uncalled for, insane thing to do, especially after his shitty poem on Hazel, but you don’t even try to stop yourself. You lunge forward, grabbing him by the hair on the sides of his head, and crash your lips onto his.

He shoves you away immediately. You don’t blame him.

Jack stares at you with something — is it disgust? Shock? Disappointment? Hell if you know — in his eyes. He turns away, climbing onto the well and leaping in without so much as a second glance.

Tears sting behind your eyes.

(You hate yourself so fucking much.)

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll write a decent colorless fic eventually!! dont give up on me yet!! also, side note: [i now have a colorless blog.](https://meri-uni.tumblr.com/)


End file.
